Mobile Phone Guardian
by Yougurholic
Summary: One Text Message plus One Wish Granted equals One Hot Guardian Lover received. AU Yaoi REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

**A/N-3/11/2011: Hey guys! I know I forgot something after so long. Many apologies! Just want to explain to you guys that this story is actually the repost and re-edited version of the story 'Handphone Guardian'. Some of you may still remember me as CHEALSEA. It's been years since I left this story hanging and I've decided yet again to re-edit everything and change the original plot a bit. So please continue to show your love to MOBILE PHONE GUARDIAN aka Hand Phone Guardian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 1**

This story began on a hot summer day in Konoha Gakuen with a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a social outcast – no one knew why, however he was determined so by the school's Miss Haruno Sakura, the most popular girl in the school. and also known as Naruto's most  
>unfortunate object of affections.<p>

The only thing Naruto ever did to her was ogling at Haruno-san the very first time he saw her at the school's yard with her friends, nothing no other (cough* rock Lee-kun*cough) hadn't done before, but for unknown reasons Haruno-san had disliked him in particular and there began Naruto's misery.

Now the sole friend Naruto possessed was his long time online friend Kyuubi, who often gave him love advices; more like methods to heal Haruno-san's inflicted physical injuries and get the boy to spice up a bit! But Naruto was not to be let down like that for Naruto's dream was to be acknowledged by everyone in the school, and he worked very hard for it.

But for now, he was sitting alone as usual in his Math's class taught by none other than Hatake Kakashi-sensei. He was everyone's favourite teacher because besides being a most avid and dedicated "Icha Icha Paradise" fan, he was damn gorgeous when he didn't wear his odd mask (ask the girls present in the last Tanabata school festival during the "incident" ) which, was almost never.

_*BeepBeep*_

**You've got 1 new message**

'Hmm..A message? Kyuubi?', thought Naruto startled when he heard his cell phone

'Wait…he never calls or texts me like this out of the blue…he knows that I'm in class right now, it must be an emergency!' he stood up from his seat near the window.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Can I go to the loo?" he shouted while raising his hand.

Kakashi raised his eyes questioningly from his perv book.

"Naruto, this is like the third time today that you requested this on my class alone." he sighed.

"But..Kakashi-sensei, I really, REALLY need to go or else I'll probably pee on m-"

"EEWW! Shut up loser!", screamed Sakura who was sitting in the back of the class with a disgusted sneer on her pretty face. "Please Kakashi-sensei let him just GO!"

Kakashi sighed once again. These kids are really nothing but trouble he thought to himself.

"Very well, Naruto you may go, but simply because otherwise I have no idea how to cover Haruno-san's poor virgin ears."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled a red-faced Sakura.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto quickly left the classroom and went below the 2nd floor's staircase and started reading the message.

* * *

><p><strong>#~Love Navigation~<strong>

_Hi there! You were chosen to be granted a wish, whichever it may be! Please close your eyes and think really hard of what you want the most in the world! Think of your deepest and truest desires and it shall be granted!#_

* * *

><p>"Huh? What the… What the hell is this? I wonder if this is one of Kyuubi's jokes…" he went to check the sender information.<p>

"Unknown? Is that even possible…? Oh, why should I even bother! Stupid thing.." he sighed as he looked sadly through a window at the football field, some teammates were cheering each other up when one of the guys missed the goal.

"Damn…I wish I had something like that…Someone who would cheer me up whenever I'm feeling down…a friend…someone who loved me for who I am and whose nearby, not like Kyuubi who's like miles away from Konoha…" he looked sorrowfully a few more moments till his mobile started vibrating all of a sudden.

"What the- I could almost swear I turned the vibration mode off?" - and suddenly the screen went black with only one small phrase in white was written.

* * *

><p><strong>#~Love Navigation~<strong>

_Wish granted! Enjoy your wish at it's fullest!#_

* * *

><p>Naruto's mobile fell off his hands with the shock and a white flash from nowhere suddenly appeared and next thing he knew, something...no, scratch that, SOMEONE was…hugging him?<p>

_Rewind back 2 seconds ago…nope, no one was there, so that means…_

"Hmm… My lover…" - a sensual voice whispered slowly.

'NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?' Naruto blushed like a tomato when he felt those muscular arms surrounding him more tightly even, as if protecting him and damn him if it didn't feel good… _Wait! _

_What if it was a pedophile or something?_

"Gaaaah! Let go! HENTAI!" he screamed as he pushed the other body away, turning around abruptly he stood rooted to the ground and his jaw literally fell to the floor.

Hot was the only possible word fit to describe that guy. With black charcoal eyes and black-bluish hair, the guy looked literally like a sex-god! But the outfit…ok, why the hell was he having  
>a nosebleed over a GUY?<p>

_'Oh, yes: The lack of clothes except for that sadomaso-looking…thong/pants?_'

"Master? Something the matter?" the guy stated with a small smirk looking over his fair-looking master…

"MASTER? Who the hell are you, teme!" Naruto yelled waking up from his trance.

"Why, yes." He stated looking slightly surprised "You did wish for a lover didnt you, dobe?" Naruto looked still lost " *sigh* I am Uchiha Sasuke, a Mobile Phone Guardian and from now on  
>my mission is to protect you and become your lover. That was your wish on Love Navigation was it not?" he slowly approached Naruto with a devious look "And I must never disobey my Master's orders, now must I?"<p>

"I...I..I... don't believe you!" Naruto stuttered in panic now and started backing away from Sasuke and nearing the building's wall.

"Well, then, I must prove you wrong." he smirked "Don't I?"

"NO! Stop! What are you gonna do? Stop there! NO! HOLD IT! Get away! You bastard, I-" his back hit the wall "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh? You mean here?..." Again Sasuke was all over Naruto, his arms on both sides of the panicked and the currently struggling flushed blond and whispered gently on his left ear, touching Naruto's earlobe slightly with his lips "I like you, I really do…But why are you making this situation so difficult for the both of us?..." he kissed Naruto's forehead quietly as he held up the blond's arms with just enough strength to not hurt him.

Suddenly the school's bell rang and Naruto taking Sasuke's confusion to his advantage broke free of his grasp. "Look, I really have no idea how the hell's this possible, this wish thing but I  
>really, REALLY need to get back to the classroom, pronto!"<p>

He started walking/running back to his class when he noticed Sasuke was still following him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then he remembered Sasuke's "outfit".

"TEME! Please wear something MORE appropriate will you? If you're gonna follow me, you might as well dress like a student here!" he said blushing and trying to look away. Sasuke looked positively confused by Naruto's antics by now. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

"We're in school grounds, that's what! And you're particularly almost naked!"

Sasuke sighed, grabbed Naruto's mobile from the blond's hand and took a quick photo of his uniform and then the screen gave out these words:

* * *

><p><strong>#~Love Navigation~<strong>

_Clothes accepted! Please wait a moment!#_

* * *

><p>Again, a white light surrounded Sasuke and next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke was wearing the same uniform with much more elegance, Naruto couldn't even believe anyone could look that<br>good on that simpleton's uniform. Nor could he believe he was suffering from a new nosebleed…

"How the…when…but…?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke took his hand and smiling cockily said;"Shall we go to class, Master?"

Something in his mind warned Naruto that Sasuke's definition of "class" was not exactly the one Naruto's virgin mind had. As they began to walk again, hand by hand, to class Naruto suddenly remembered two small details and automatically blanched.

1 – How could he get out of this mess?

2 – How the hell was he gonna explain Sasuke's presence to the whole school?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 2**

Literally sweating like a Jiraiya-ero-sennin in heat, Naruto opened the door to his classroom in fear.

_'I'm too young to die, please oh please let Kakashi-sensei buy my story!'_

As the door was slammed open and the classroom who was already packing for lunch break looked up and stood completely still.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! " **

Until the pack of rabid fangirls broke the moment, that is.

Sasuke winced at the screams and was starting to worry if the whole female (and some of the male?) population desired **HIS** Naruto in an unholy way.

_Damn competition!_

"And you are…?" a lazy voice drawled in the back of the fan avalanche.

Naruto looked positively terrified by now. He had completely forgotten the story he had made up!

"Uh, well, he's…um…you see…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a transfer student." He glared at the students who were still surrounding them, some of them pressing against Naruto to get closer to him, but he obviously saw this in another way "Do you mind?" he hissed in a sensual baritone voice.

Of course, being a Mobile Phone Guardian made you look sexy and desirable in EVERY situation, so what he thought an intimidating voice, actually brought even closer the mass of fans.

_'Damnit.'_

Kakashi scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the class record book, finding no record or note whatsoever of a transfer

After being a while looking at the class record book and finding nothing, he resumed his speech.

"Ok, everyone, please sit down a few more minutes just to get acquainted with our new classmate. Sasuke, if you please."

Sasuke pushed himself through the horde of fangirls before he finally got near the teachers desk, still holding Naruto's hand in fear of him being snatched away.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are…." He looked at Naruto and smiled deviously, making him gulp in nervousness "….my dislikes are…" he glared at the whole class "…and my hobbies are making screams of pleasure erupt from Nar- hmmmph!"

"I think that's quite ENOUGH as a presentation, SASUKE." Naruto replied with his hand on Sasuke's lips. The former was startled for a moment, till Naruto felt him smirk into his hand.

_'Oh, oh… not good…definitely not-! oh God, was that a lick to his hand? Nice soft tongue…no, NO! BAD, bad thoughts!'_

When Naruto removed quickly his hand, Sasuke caught it and smirked in satisfaction. Naruto looked bewildered at his classmates – his luck was that they were so caught up still in the part of the "screams of pleasure" that they heard or saw nothing after that. Some of the girls actually fainted with a nosebleed!

"Anyways…" Kakashi looked amused at both of them "Sasuke and Naruto take your seats and get ready for your class after lunch, so that no messes…" he looked pointedly at the fangirls

"…concerning that will occur when I'm not around."

Sasuke let Naruto go and watched everyone else sit. He took a good look and finally looked at a place near the window that seemed nice enough, which was by mere coincidence right next to Naruto's seat!

So, he sat down and then…

Pulled Naruto by the arms into his lap.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto yelled startled.

"I sit right here." he looked at Naruto's ass and gave a smirk while running his hands slowly up and sown the hips of the too-stunned-to-move blushing blond.

Everyone was gapping at the most unlikely sight – Kakashi-sensei was the first to recover, his right eye making a happy arch.

"Well, that settles it!"

Naruto could almost swear he saw the predatory grin directed at him by furious fangirls… including the worst of all – the devious Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>2:00 PM <strong>Gym Class<strong>

Today was speed testing day, so while Naruto waited for his turn, he looked at Sasuke from a corner of the gym, sulking.

"Naruto? Waddup wid dat fafe?" a curious voice piped up.

"Swallow your food before speaking, Chouji. Mendoukuse." said another lazy one.

Naruto turned his eyes away and looked at two of his classmates: Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. They weren't just classmates, but they weren't exactly friends either – they just occasionally spoke and ate lunch together – the same with Aburame Shino (though he was more of a listener…not that Naruto ever heard him talking now that he recalled it – seeing as the only thing he knew about the boy was that he had a creepy obsession with bugs of all things, if it was porn at least…) and Inuzuka Kiba.

They sat next to Naruto, Shikamaru already closing his eyes and preparing for a good nap.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullfif!"

"No, it's true!" he looked back at Sasuke annoyed, then his eyes softened somewhat and suddenly Sasuke looked his way and smiled.

Naruto immediately flushed and looked away.

_'Hmm… interesting…'_ thought Shikamaru as he cracked one eye.

Sasuke approached them, but as soon as he saw Naruto had company he glared fierily at the new duo.

_'Not good… not good at ALL…_' Shikamaru thought with eyes slightly widening.

When he got there, his glare could compete with Hell's fire, if he wanted. Turning to Naruto…

"I'm going to win this for you, dobe." He winked and then turned to go to his place in the line.

"WHAAAAT? HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME A DOBE, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Naruto in rage, getting ready for the next turn in the race.

_Damn that bastard if he though he could get away with it! I'll prove it to him!_

Sasuke gave a small laugh in return and got in position.

Then a gunshot was heard.

***POW!***

Everyone started running and with the heat of that day, they were all panting heavily to get to the finish line.

Naruto looked with wonder as he saw Sasuke taking the lead - he was running really fast and was soon far ahead from the others.

Sasuke soon passed the finish line with a knowing smirk on his face.

The gym coach, Kurenai-sensei was amazed at the outstanding performance from Sasuke who was already heading back to his blond dobe.

"Wait, Uchiha-san!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and stared annoyed at the woman who had just prevented him to get by Naruto's side. Her eyes shined in excitement "Wouldn't you like to get in the track team? They sure need someone like you there."

"Hn. Whatever."

"I will take that as a yes, then." She happily wrote a note in her book "Maybe this year we will finally win that damn Cup!" she finished scribbling "Ok, class! Who're the next ones? Come here now and get ready."

Naruto quickly brushed past Sasuke who was on his happy way to him and got ready.

"Ready…steady…GO!"

***POW!***

As soon as Naruto got up, he fell – face hard on the gym floor. Sakura had stood nearby and stuck her foot right in front of Naruto's, making him trip disastrously. She smirked evilly and as soon as she saw Sasuke running to Naruto she went into beautiful-fangirl mode.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I-!" Sasuke knocked her to the ground to get her out of his way and crouched down next to a falling Naruto who was moaning in pain.

"Are you hurting a lot, Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Kurenai-sensei, Naruto nodded "Sasuke, please get him into the infirmary, I can't just dismiss the class right now, so go…"

"Ok." he gently lifted Naruto bridal style and carried him off to the infirmary.

"HEY, I CAN STILL WALK! I'M NOT A BLOODY INVALID, DAMNIT!" Naruto protested.

"I know, koi, but we're almost there, anyway." Replied a smug Sasuke, knowing the nickname would shut Naruto up – true to his work, he did and flushed while mumbling some incoherent stuff.

Sasuke knocked on the door of the infirmary division and waited till it opened to… the largest pair of breasts he ever saw in his entire life?

"Who are you?" said the boobs – no, wait, said the OWNER of the huge coconuts.

"Uchiha –"

"—Sasuke, yeah I know." She looked at the now sleeping bundle in his arms "NARUTO!"

Said boy woke up and looked groggily at the woman.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

***WHACK!***

"Stop calling me that!" she said with a raised fist to a whimpering Naruto and a stunned Sasuke "Now get your ass in here and let's have a look at you."

After examining him and telling them to hold it, she went to get something to heal a little bruise on one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Damn, it hurts like hell!" he complained quietly, Sasuke seeing this, got up from the chair he had been seating next to the bed Naruto was in and got on all fours over him.

"Sas-Sasuke…?" whispered a bewildered Naruto.

He said nothing and approached him enough to start licking him wounded cheek – by now Naruto was positively panicking.

"What the hell are you doing?" he tried to push him away, but Sasuke held his wrists above him.

"Healing you." He stated simply.

_'Damn, I should hate this, but…it feels so damn good…_' Naruto shuddered when Sasuke started licking his earlobe.

"Hmm…Sasukeee…" he moaned.

Sasuke was really, REALLY starting to enjoy this now, so he was just about to move to Naruto's neck and-

"NARUTO! UCHIHA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE INFIRMARY BED, DAMNIT!" and Tsunade was back and furious.

She whacked Sasuke on the head and sat near Naruto, to apply a healing ointment on the blond's wounds.

"Damn teenage hormones…I just HAVE to be the one putting up with this, don't I? Fucking perv school director you go see every freaking week – one day I'll spare me the work and kill him to end this shit!" she turned at Naruto after sighing with a more relaxed look "Anyway, it's done. How are you doing back home?" she smiled tenderly "You been eating ok?"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Um, yeah – I've been eating less ramen lately, too." He smiled lopsidedly "Iruka takes care of it! Hehehe!"

Tsunade got up still smiling.

"Glad to know, but now you gotta get ready for your next class and me for another patient…" she looked at a mop of pink hair half-hidden by a curtain on the next bed, Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and Naruto looked suspiciously at him "Weird case… I'll see you later, brat." With that she turned away "Ok, Haruno-san, care to tell me what the fuck happened here? You got quite a large bump on your forehead…seems like you fell right on your face against that brick wall…"

"Will you just DO your JOB, ma'am?" ***WHACK***"OUWWWCH! What the—"

"LADY or MISS would be nice, now I have TWO bumps to take care of! It's your fault!"

"B-but I…"

Naruto and Sasuke just stared and left quietly – once out of the infirmary they burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After school, they were heading towards Naruto's home (since he had given up trying to get Sasuke to do otherwise) until a group of school bullies tried to corner them, more specifically, Naruto.<p>

"Hey, there little punk…where've you been lately? We missed our lunch because our financial source got away… oh, and look! He's got a pretty boy to cover him!" the guys laughed and Naruto started trembling in fear slightly.

_'Oh, God…not today, please…_' unconsciously he had grabbed Sasuke's hand, who noticed this and stared blankly at the bullies, who were starting to sweat profusely face to that blank, empty, freaky look.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's phone from his pocket and merely typed his command on it.

* * *

><p><strong>#~Love Navigation~<strong>

_Command accepted – Action Commencing in a few seconds._

* * *

><p><em>3..2...1...<em>

A blinding white light ensued and the bullies stood naked in the middle of the whole school campus. Naruto was shocked to see the bullies clothes magically disappear in the white light!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the bullies yelled, running away as some male students whistled appreciably at them, and the rest of the students laughed.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said smiling gently at Naruto and holding him closely.

_'Maybe… just maybe… he's the one I've been searching… waiting for so long… Sasuke_…' Naruto thought while looking deeply into the approaching black pools that were Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…"

Ever so slowly they starting approaching their faces, the laughing crowd fading away, their breaths mingling and then…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N : **A big thanks to _**aj527, TheWrongSide, Melikealilly, kitoriko, jeans5042, Atoms and Elements, KyouyaxCloud, Bookoholic, Neon-Panda**_ for the reviews. It keeps me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 3**

And as those full lips were about to touch his…

_"NARUTO!"_

_**Fire…**_

_"It's not his fault!"_

"Naruto?"

_**All falling around**_

_"He deserves to die!"_

_"We were all to blame."_

_**Nowhere…?**_

_"Here? As in…?"_

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

_"Reason? You were born – there's nothing more to it."_

_"This is not something you'd understand as long as you remain YOU."_

_**A katana…?**_

"Naruto!Snap out of it!"

_"Orders are orders, boy. Now get me that screwdriver, will ya?"_

_"If you weren't born… I could have loved her freely… I could have SAVED her!"_

_"Kill them all."_

_**The crescent moon…**_

_"No…not my baby…please don't… NO! NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NARUTO!"

_"What have we done…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom<strong>

_Funny…Was that RAMEN his nose was smelling? Sniff, sniff… yup, no mistake!_

"Hmm…ramen… need to… crave for… hmm…" Naruto mumbled.

_Damn this was the best ramen he ever had! Had God finally been kind enough to gift him with Ramenland?_

He started rolling his tongue around the delicious ramen, moving his lips in a slurping motion, the ramen moaned back in pleasure and…

_Wait…_

Rewind!

'…the ramen moaned back in pleasure…'

Something's wrong with that sentence…

_Oh, yeah! Ramen doesn't moan! _

_Anyway, it was surrounding him with its strong, muscular arms… What the HELL?_

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes fully and saw two other closed ones of a certain naked brunette currently joining him in his bed…

_Wait… _

_Naked brunette? Bed?_

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEE! GET OFF!" Naruto screamed as he pushed with all his strength for Sasuke to get off of him and while he was at it, off HIS bed.

"DAMN IT, NARUTO! That hurt…" Sasuke moaned in pain while holding his head which had hit the wooden floor.

"Serves you right, you..pervert!" Naruto huffed while looking away from Sasuke's naked body.

Naruto blinked in confusion when he took notice that he was in his pj's.

"Umm… Mind telling me how did I get home?"

Sasuke sighed getting up and rejoining Naruto who was still too dazed to notice.

"You fainted in school, I called your name over and over but you wouldn't wake up. Tsunade-san told me this happens often to you when you're faced with situations full of stress for a long period of time…" Naruto looked away embarrassed and Sasuke added in a low voice, casting down his eyes "It was because of me, wasn't it?" he turned around and hugged the startled blonde.

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

Naruto slowly hugged Sasuke back and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Don't apologize. Its not your fault.."

_'Maybe…just maybe it's not so bad to have him around…'_

* * *

><p><strong>In the school locker's, the following day<strong>

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke's back (who was pretending to look somewhere else, seemingly innocent of such an event), after the 26th attempt to pinch his ass.

He suddenly remembered the kiss and softly touched his lips. He had to admit… it felt kind of good… having that hot, sensuous tongue around his and…STOP!

Naruto started banging his head against his locker in an attempt to stop that line of thinking.

"Dobe…? Don't do that, you'll get hu…!" Sasuke stopped speaking softly to Naruto from his worries when he felt a most unwelcoming tightness around his left arm.

'No doubt it's her…" once he saw that pink mop of hair _'My number one RIVAL against Naruto's heart and most dangerous threat to his virginity beyond myself!'_

"Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" she smiled sickeningly through her head bandages "I got a bad boo-boo on my forehead… can you kiss it better? And after that… want to go on a date with me?" she smiled even wider.

_'I'LL KILL HER!'_Sasuke thought as soon as he imagined her plan was actually to draw him away from his Naruto! Damn it! Why didn't Naruto's fans take a clue that their idol was U-N-A-V-A-I-L-A-B-L-E!

"No." he refused her flatly despite his raging emotions.

He turned back to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

Sakura's eyes burned with suppressed rage and jealousy.

"Just you wait, Naruto… this isn't the end. You'll pay dearly for whatever you have done to Sasuke-kun…" she sneered in pure hatred.

"Sakura, can you move out of the way, please? You've been standing there for ages now, blocking the way to my locker." growled a deep voice behind her.

She turned around and widened her eyes in surprise, repressing (_'AGAIN!' – she seethed_) the sudden urge to kill once she saw who addressed her.

"Oh, Neji-kun! Forgive me!" she turned away but not without giving a last glare to Naruto who shivered in sheer fright at the intensity of it.

Neji sighed tiredly.

_'What an idiotic woman…'_

He glanced at the pair's joined hands with amusement.

_'What an odd pair…'_he smirked and quickly left after leaving some of his belongings at his locker.

Naruto just sighed in relief that Sakura was gone.

_'Thank you… Neji-sempai…'_he thought looking at Neji's retreating back.

Sasuke now with an all new type of jealousy in his eyes and lust, silently and swiftly pulled the unsuspecting Naruto into the janitor's closet and closed both of them inside.

_'Damn hormones! I'm just glad the hall was empty…'_

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT ARE YOU DO- hmmph!" Naruto stopped once he felt Sasuke's lips close over his.

Sasuke quickly held Naruto's wrists over his head and started kissing him more thoroughly. He licked at Naruto's lower lip and started small bites and suckling to it. Naruto moaned in pleasure, totally forgetting where he was.

'Yes, that's it…moan for ME only, Naruto…'

Sasuke took his chance and inserted his tongue inside the blond's mouth, their tongues battling, running purely on instinct alone. Sasuke's tongue surrounded Naruto's, licking it and slowly drawing it into his own mouth. Once there, his lips started sucking on it, making Naruto moan even louder at the passion, the meaning of that act, so sensual…

Letting one of his hands free, Sasuke started running it along the blond's arm…the chest, lingering at his school tie, getting rid of it.

"Hmm! Don't Sasu-! Aaahhh…"

"Don't what, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, his lips happily having moved from Naruto's lips to his delicious neck, leaving love bites and marks over the flawless, tanned skin.

"Bas…tard… hmm….." Sasuke kissed him again, and then looked deeply into his eyes, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues, and light panting touching their faces.

"I like you, Naruto… a lot… and it's not because you're my master…" he moved back to the blonde's neck.

"I can't understand why…" another love bite "…It just comes naturally when you're concerned… as if it's meant to be…" another moan from Naruto "I'm never so expressive with anyone…"

His hand moved from his nipples to his navel, drawing slow, lazy circles around it. Now lips were attached to the blond's nipples, who was now squirming, flushed and panting heavily. They suddenly heard noises outside the closet.

"Hey, Lucy did you close this with your keys?"

"Nope, not me, Bern… Did you forget yours?"

"Well, no but… this ain't opening…"

Sasuke hissed.

"Damn! We'll have to make this quick!"

Naruto didn't even have the time to second-guess what Sasuke meant before he felt a hand opening up his pants and inserting itself right above his aching, hardened member.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto had to clamp his free hand over his mouth in order to muffle the screams erupting from it.

Sasuke merely smirked when he felt Naruto's wobbly legs shake and partially lay Naruto down on the closet's floor.

"Perfect position…" he murmured with a sensuous purr.

"What…are you… on about…?" he squished through the heavy breathing, the air seemed to be lacking enough oxygen to his brain to think properly, otherwise, he had no idea why he was letting Sasuke do this to him.

Sasuke just smirked wider and never broke his gaze while lowering his head down on Naruto's erected member. Naruto just widened his eyes.

"Oh, no, you're not gonna-! AAAAH!" Naruto screamed once he felt Sasuke lick the tip of his penis.

Sasuke kept licking him, occasionally biting and often suckling with lusty greed on his member, never breaking his gaze. Naruto, for some strange reason, couldn't break it either, finding the act extremely erotic.

"Ahhh…hmm…Sa…suke… don't…aaaaaaaaahhh! They'll hear…uuuuuuhhhh…" Naruto moaned with difficulty.

Sasuke smiled evilly and then closed his eyes, deep throating Naruto.

Naruto screamed. Louder than he ever had.

He moaned while licking him as best as he could at the present…situation. So Naruto felt a slight vibration and screamed even louder if that was possible.

Going in an agonizingly slow motion, Sasuke went up and down Naruto's shaft and increased speed suddenly once the voices started getting louder and so was Naruto's.

Suddenly Naruto went very still.

Then he screamed one last, heavenly time before spilling his cum inside Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SASUKEEEE!"

_ 'Hmm…that they heard for sure…'_ Sasuke thought naughtily, then he felt his own aching member _'But next time he's gonna be screaming at least ten times louder and longer…this quickie wasn't enough…_'

Licking the soft member till its last droplet, Sasuke kissed Naruto thoroughly one last time and whispered tenderly to his ear.

"Did it feel good, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes tiredly.

"You…bastard… never in my life…damn that felt good…"

Sasuke smiled gently and started dressing him back. Once Naruto could stand on his own two feet, they opened the doors of the closet.

Two middle aged janitors, one a confused male and the other a VERY blushing female stared back.

Naruto hid himself behind Sasuke who smiled at their joint hands and then turned cheerfully to the pair.

"It' free now – you two can go at it too." He winked at the lady and left with a flushed Naruto trailing behind, still unnaturally silent for his hyperactive nature.

Lucy just stared at Bern.

"You mean they actually KNOW about us?" she whispered in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Though I am pretty sure everyone will be confused of whats going on in the first part. Rest assured it will be explained soon~ Once again, please read and review and tell me what you think. *hugs***

**Bookoholic**- Thanks so much for liking the story! Sasuke will definitely be doing a lot more rescuing in the latter chapters since he IS Naruto's personal Superhero! *grins*

**KyouyaxCloud** - Those pairings you suggested sounds interesting. I will keep that in mind! Thank you!

**aj527**- hehehe! Sakura die! Shannaro! I personally don't like sakura either… maybe I've gone too far, though? *thinks* nah!^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And thanks so much for reviewing! Its motivates me to write and update sooner!

**Lalaranya**-XD sankyuu!^^ Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Melikalilly**- Thanks! XD

**Maisha**- Thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope you will continue to love this story~

**bakashu**- Thankyyyuuuuu~ *squeals in happiness* This story may remind you of Absolute Boyfriend but I can assure you that its different with a twist of SASNARU goodness~

**jeans5042**- I'll keep that pairing in mind for the future chapters! Thank you!

**SengetsuPwnz**-Thanks for the vote! Please continue reading~

**Robin the Hedgehog1999**- I'm glad you liked it! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was still blushing after the incident in the janitor's closet, but… he WAS 'relieved'. And Sasuke was STILL smirking about his most recent success which really irked Naruto more than he'd like to admit.

They were both walking back to class hand-in-hand though Naruto was too embarrassed of what he and Sasuke had done earlier to notice this and a few people were gaping at such an action along the way.

Once the reached their classroom, Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke's hand when he had finally realized they were attached and rushed to his seat. Sasuke just stared confused as he walked to a seat next to Naruto to sit down, thinking this was probably not a so very good time to jump on the blond. Even though he was tempted to after seeing the blonde's cute ass run in front of him.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late…" said Kakashi-sensei who suddenly appeared with no hint of regret on his face for being late.

"…But I was detained by a scream from one of our janitors, who had an AVC inside the closet – he's name's Bern, I believe. And I think our Mr. Bern exaggerated on his daily dose of Viagra today!"

The class just sniggered.

"Yeah, RIGHT!" 

"Lazy-ass excuse."

"As if!"

"Now, class – Lets just get on with class. So, anyone who have finished their homework, just pass it over to my desk right now". said Kakashi-sensei with his head buried in his orange book.

Everyone just gaped at him like fish.

"What?" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow confused.

"Uhm.. Kakashi-sensei" said a girl with white eyes timidly, "You never give us homework because before you do that, you're already out of our class and…you always leave 40 minutes before the class end and…Uhmm.. your excuse is that you have to go take care of your 'dolphin-chan' if I'm not mistaken" she blushed once she saw everyone look at her, and quickly sat back down.

"Hmm… Really? Who'd have known?" his visible eye did a happy arch. "Either way, how come you're all so advanced in this class?"

"We're not." Shikamaru deadpanned, having awoken from his peaceful slumber because of the silence in the classroom – it just was NOT normal to have no background noise there. "We're all having Math for the second time because you were also our teacher last year – this time we got ALL the gear." He pointed at an annoyed Hyuuga Neji "He translates what you say, since he's got a free period when this class is going."

"More like free lunches and the occasional beer." Neji muttered thinking of last week's party.

"Oh…" Kakashi looked sheepishly at all of them "That explains why he's here every day" he murmured "Well, anyway, what I came to announce was that the school's Board of Management is organizing a swimming competition which will be held in two days and everyone must participate in this event. Is that clear? Because I'm not going to repeat it again, I got to go feed my dolphin-chan, ja!" in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Figures…" most muttered and then looked hopefully at Neji who just sighed and got up, sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Everyone, get the homework I assigned to you yesterday out and you, Nara, lift your lazy ass off the chair and come do exercise 27 of the homework on the board, since I know you haven't done it at all."

"Sheesh, troublesome Hyuuga" Shikamaru sighed as he slowly rose up from his seat to the board.

"Okay, so you divide the square root of 30…." he said as he continued on the board with none of the students surprised, since they had long ago found out of his high I.Q.

However they were more concerned by the news that Kakashi-sensei had announced, for once.

-In amidst of mixed conversations-

"Man, I'm gonna compete!"

"Raphael You'd drown in your own spit with all those semi-naked guys around before even getting inside the pool."

"HEY!"

"So, what do you girls think?"

"I got cheerleaders training…bummer!"

"That expression of speech… are you Scotty?"

"No. Bloomingdale's."

"Uh… right…"

Sasuke was smirking as he was actually looking forward to the swimming competition. _Imagine all the things he can do with his little blonde._

Speaking of his dobe… WHY is the blonde looking so friggin' nervous and terrified?

"Naruto…"

"…."

"Naruto!"

"…What?" Naruto looked tensed and nervous.

Sasuke just groaned. _'The janitor's closet…' maybe he had moved too fast?...  
><em>

"Naruto, what's wrong? Tell me..." He shoved away Naruto's fangirls who were AGAIN trying to prevent him to get close to HIS Naruto_. 'I swear they come up with new tactics every SINGLE FUCKING DAY to keep him to themselves!'_(Of course, one fainted when Sasuke pushed her away.)

"C'mon, dobe…" he whispered in his ear. Naruto jumped, startled and stared ahead of him, annoyed.

"No, Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm not, till YOU tell ME what's wrong." He pressed, gently.

"…"

"…"

Three minutes later…

"You're not going to leave, are you?..." the blonde sighed tiredly.

"Nope. Until you tell me what's wrong… was it the fondling? Now I'm not so sure you actually enjoyed it or-"

"Noooo…" he groaned in frustration "That's NOT it… It's just that…" he blushed and lowered his voice "I can't swim… I'm…I'M FRIGGIN AFRAID OF THE DAMN WATER!"

"YOU WHAT!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

The whole class turned to them silently before looking away and resuming back to what they were doing when Sasuke bestowed them his death glare.

"Baka Sasuke!" Naruto murmured annoyed.

Sasuke huffed, but suddenly smiled gently and leaned towards Naruto.

"Don't worry dobe. I'm here.. I'll help you conquer your fear of the water, just leave eeeeeverything to me." he said in a hushed voice, slowly licking Naruto's ear lobe, giving it a lick and biting it softly, then leaning back to his seat.

Naruto shuddered from the cool wind hitting his ear. _'Why does that sound like such a bad idea, I wonder…'_

_'Just you wait, dobe… my plan WILL succeed…_' Sasuke smirked giving a dark, loud, cackling laugh making the rest of class stare at him strangely and some in fear.

* * *

><p>**********************After school**********************<p>

"SASUKE! STOP, DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" Naruto complained, after all, he was being dragged for over 14 minutes by a teenager with raging hormones through half of Konoha. It was a bit frightening.

"Dobe, just shut up for a minute – we're almost there…"

Naruto pouted until they came up in front of the town's best Hotel/Spa Saloon/Hair Saloon/Beauty Shop/Leisure Centre/all the good stuff you can imagine… Koide International Five Star Hotels, Konoha branch.

_'What the HELL!..._' Naruto stared gaping at the luscious entrance.

Sasuke, meanwhile, typed something on Naruto's cell phone, then smirked and still holding Naruto's hand, he moved towards the reception counter.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the receptionist raising a suspicious eyebrow. _'What're a couple of KIDS doing here?'_

"I'd like to rent for exactly five hours of your private indoors swimming pool number 6 – I believe you already have the reservation on the records?" Sasuke spoke calmly.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor with a loud "thud".

The receptionist made a shocked face.

"What the… Well, sir if this is some joke then I'm afraid I'll have to ask the guards to kick you both o…!" he gaped at the screen "This can't be!" he looked at Sasuke sharply "Indeed… Sir if you are indeed the one who rented this, you must have…"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke smugly showed a golden VIP membership card "Must I call the manager or will you FINALLY let us in…?"

The receptionist face went dead white once he looked at the card properly.

"F-forgive me sir – please, please! This way! I…I had... no idea, Uchiha-dono…" he stated nervously at the ground while directing them to the elevator, Naruto still in shock.

"Joana!" he called to a pretty petite brunette employee, who came right away with a kind smile.

"Please direct the gentlemen to pool number 6's changing rooms – don't forget the towels, appetizers or ANYTHING the gentlemen require, understood?" he directed as she nodded.

"If you please, gentlemen…" she motioned them to enter the elevator. She entered in the elevator after the two boys had.

* * *

><p>***************In the swimming pool**************<p>

Once they finished dressing properly (more like their bodies glowed – thank you Love Navigation! ;) – they found themselves in their swimming trunks.) they were standing just over the pool when Joana had come back to check on them.

"If you pardon the intrusion gentlemen…?" she said in a small voice, to which Sasuke smiled and nodded, making the girl gain some confidence and slightly brighten up.

"Do you require anything else? Perhaps some refreshments, oils for the after shower or indications of the sauna's operating system…?" she smiled tenderly at a fidgeting Naruto who could not stop staring at the EVIL POOL…

"Nothing at all…No, wait – do you have any Ice Tea? Lemon for me, Mango for him."

"Certainly sir, it will be served right away."

"Thank you that will be all."

"Then if you excuse me…" she hurried back to the pool's bar and told the bartender the orders.

Sasuke turned back to a hyperventilating Naruto.

"Should I have also requested for an oxygen mask? You sure look like you need it." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned to him to argue back when he finally noticed what Sasuke was wearing and the reason why that girl had seemed so nervous after seeing Sasuke leave the changing rooms.

Sasuke was wearing what looked more like a black thong thingy (in fact… the same one he was wearing when they first met…) rather than anything else…

"**SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING**?"

"What? Can't a man feel comfortable? And it's called a speedo. S-P-E-E-D-O." Sasuke just stared confusedly at Naruto's back, since he had turned to hide his blush and nosebleed.

Suddenly, Naruto was lifted up and thrown inside the pool.

Sasuke followed and before Naruto had time to protest against that life-threatening experience (the 4 1/2 feet area), he was being thoroughly kissed underwater.

That kiss had to be the most sensual thing Naruto had experienced in like… ever!

Once they resurfaced, Naruto took a big gulp of air whereas; Sasuke took the change to shove down his tongue on Naruto's throat.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**!"

They both turned abruptly to a startled and embarrassed Joana."Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" She quickly placed the drinks over the table "I-I just came to deliver this but then I thought you gentlemen were inside the water already for so long, so I got extremely worried and – and…**KYAAAAAH!"**she ran back inside blushing madly, leaving a very flustered Naruto and an extremely amused Sasuke behind.

"That was interesting."

"YOU SICK EXHIBITIONISTIC BASTARD!"

"So?" and he went back at Naruto, this time aiming for the oh-so-lickable neck, devouring him.

Naruto moaned languorously.

"Sa-Sasukeeee…" Sasuke kept on licking Naruto's chest, stopping at a pink nipple, giving it a little flick with his fingers.

Naruto moaned loudly.

"You like that, huh?…Good…" he licked and suckled on that same nipple and then blew some air over it, making Naruto shiver and moan in distress because of the tease.

"More…Sasu-! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PERVERT! DAMN YOU!"

Sasuke just sighed. "Well, it was good while it lasted…"

Naruto shoved him hard into the water.

"Serves you right, hentai!"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto let go of the pool's borders where he had been keeping himself safe and started looking for Sasuke when he felt a pair of arms surround him. He quickly came to the surface and hit Sasuke's head even before fully turning to him!

"YOU IDIOT! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sasuke stopped smiling in amusement at the fact he got Naruto to unconsciously swim perfectly, once he saw the stressed look on Naruto's face, his alarms ringing

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SURPRISE ME THAT WAY? I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF PEOPLE DISAPEARING BECAUSE OF ME ALL THE TIME! EVER SINCE THE FUCKING DAY I WAS BORN! DAMN YOU! I – HATE – YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto now in tears started getting outside of the pool, when Sasuke grabbed him once again and before any protests, kissing him in sheer desperation.

Naruto grabbed hold of his neck immediately and didn't even bother to fight back, so distressed he was.

_'Naruto… what were you talking about?…"_Sasuke thought. Since he couldn't calm the blond with words he knew he had to take immediate action so he had kissed him, because he had no clues of what else he could possibly do.

_'What are you hiding…?'_

* * *

><p>*********************In the Hyuuga Mansion******************<p>

_'That…love. I wish… I too had it…'_

_*BeepBeep*_

**You've got 1 new message**

"What the…" Neji picked up his cell phone confused.

* * *

><p><strong>#~Love Navigation~<strong>

_Your wish has been granted__#_

* * *

><p>Suddenly a white light came from the cell phone and Neji dropped it to cover his eyes.<p>

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" he fell to the floor once a heavy, comfy weight settled over him stomach and hips.

"Master…?" a husky voice purred.

Neji opened his eyes and had the shock of his life when he saw a very naked and sexy-like-the-devil redhead straddling him.

_'This can't be happening… WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 5**

Neji was pissed.

But Neji was always pissed about something, even a damn extra bird he hadn't caught with his vision during training.

This was a different matter though.

Neji was pissed AND frustrated.

SEXUALLY frustrated to be more specific.

So, he had a sexy, gorgeous and willing redhead straddling him.

Did that do anything? Provoke some reaction in him?

Of course not!

Now how to explain the hard-on he had was going to be more difficult, since he had just run out of excuses.

"Who the hell are you ?" Neji growled angrily.

Gaara looked confused for a moment then smirked knowingly.

"Hmm.. I don't know but TWO can play that game…" he put his arms aside of Neji's head and laid down his whole body over him.

Neji shivered in response. "What… are you… doing?" he muttered with difficulty.

Gaara smirked even wider and started to slowly move his hips along Neji's taller body, taking particular care on his hardness.

Neji moaned and as soon as he did so, he quickly extricated himself from Gaara, eyes wide and panting heavily.

"WELL? Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"…"

"Stop approaching and answer m—mmmmmffff!" ok, so the sexy redhead kissed him.

_'I did NOT just think that!'_he thought.

_'Damn it!'_

"You look good when you're angry and…" Gaara lightly touched Neji's erection " its sexy…"

"You…you! How dare you!" Neji was clenching his fists, trying not to punch the sexy idiot (again) sitting in his lap.

"So, how about a little tour of your humble home?."

**"Just answer my DAMN QUESTION YOU HORMONAL SEX-DRIVEN PANDA-EYED PERVERT ASSHOLE!"**

Gaara just sighed and crossed his legs.

"This is gonna be one loooong chat…"

* * *

><p>Back to our main pair, who are walking back home<p>

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured in a worried voice as he held Naruto's waist "…please"

They both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"….Why?"

"I care for you, you moron!" Sasuke suddenly grabbed his face with despair "And I don't understand what in the freaking hell is going on with you! I want to help you… but you just constantly push me away! WHY…NARUTO?"

_*"NARUTOOOO!"*_

Naruto extricated himself by force from Sasuke's arms and grabbed his own head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T IF YOU DON'T LET ME AT LEAST TRY!"

_**"Die you son of the devil!"*_

"YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"I'M WITH YOU, I CARE FOR YOU AND YOU'RE IN PAIN SO I DO NOW!"

_*"NOOO! MINATO…!"*  
><em>

"WELL I DON'T CARE FOR YOU SO BUZZ OFF!"

Naruto's eyes widened… shit… no, no, no, NO! This is not what he…meant… he looked up and stood momentarily speechless.

Sasuke's eyes held so much hidden pain… but he still smiled?

"It's okay… I know…" he embraced Naruto, closing his eyes he murmured over the blonde's ear "I care enough for both of us."

*"_YOU LIAR! YOU COULD NEVER CARE FOR BOTH OF US THE SAME WAY!"*_

Naruto broke down crying as Sasuke held him in his arms.

And so a long or a short time passed, neither could tell.

For Sasuke, it seemed like eternity 'till Naruto finally recovered.

To Naruto, it seemed but like a few moments he had been waiting for since years ago.

Naruto then started talking with a hollow voice.

"It's… not that I don't trust you but… it all happened… when I was three…"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"So, Shizumi, how is our little daredevil?" Koide Nakano asked to his daughter who held her little blond hurricane in her arms._

_Koide Kushina, now Uzumaki Kushina looked up smiling from one of the backyard porch of the main mansion of the Koide household._

_"Sleeping peacefully for once, daddy."_

_A beautiful woman, of light brown tresses and hazel eyes, Uzumaki Kushina had married Uzumaki Minato, an ascending business man and Kyuudou instructor of blue eyes and blond hair at the tender age of nineteen, himself being twenty three presently. Now at the age of twenty one, Kushina was a very happy woman._

_The match had initially been opposed by all in her family; Minato's only family, his sister Uzumaki Tsunade had also vehemently opposed this match due to the instability of Minato's financial matters. Kushina was used to a much higher lifestyle, but she never hesitated once after falling in love with her school teacher._

_It took them a whole year to finally accept it, all except one – Koide Takero, a cousin in second degree on her late mother's side: he had been in love with her since she was fifteen._

_Presently a family gathering to celebrate the third anniversary of Naruto-chan was being held._

_"Where is that lousy son in law of mine! Lessons… hmph! I'll shoot an arrow alright! Up his ass if he doesn't hurry up!" he muttered audibly, making Kushina laugh in delight._

_"Gwanpa?..." Little Naruto had just woken up to his mother's joyful laugh._

_Nakano's eyes immediately softened and he reached to his grandson, taking his little hands in his own._

_"Heya there, little squirt! Finally decided to wake up to the living?"_

_"He better, Minato's here." Koide Machiko said smiling to the scene, approaching the three "Big sister, he's asking for you."_

_Kushina got up smiling still._

_"Will you two take care of him? I'm just gonna give Minato a small peck and check on the cake."_

_"You better not turn it into a full make-out session ! You act like hormone-raged teenagers in love every time you spend over three hours apart! Last time I had to almost tie a leash on Minato to get him off you so you could say hello to your brother Takumi!"_

_The sisters laughed._

_"Don't' worry daddy – if that happens, uncle Sasame's 'whoop!' will be heard all over the house!" she ran away on a light step, laughing all the way into the house._

_"You better NOT, young missy!" she heard in the distance._

_"Kushina-san."_

_Oh, oh… not good… she slowly turned around from the living room entrance door and smiled hesitatingly._

_"Takero-san… how do you do?"_

_He smiled._

_"Very well, oh by the way: You have a small stain there in your shirt…" he pointed out._

_She looked over herself._

_"Where? I can't seem to see… it…" when she looked up he was but two inches away from her._

_"Here" and then he put a cloth over her nose and mouth, she struggle, frightened and then slowly lost consciousness._

_Takero deposed of her in a closet nearby and took a gun and some ammunition, smiling placidly._

_~V~_

_******Some time later, when Kushina woke up, on a seaside shack near a cliff******_

_"Hmm… wha…"_

_"You're awake. Well, we're here now, anyway."_

_Kushina banned the sleep off her eyes and suddenly panicked._

_"Here as in…?" from the bed where she was laid down, she could not make out the exterior, since the only window faced the sky upwards; Takero was sitting in a chair on the bedside._

_"Near the coast. That's all you need to know."_

_She then noticed a small gush of blood on his left cheek. He looked up._

_"Oh, this?" he pointed to it "Your youngest sister, Himiko-chan. Quite a struggle once she found her twin dead over the couch. Went absolutely ballistic, I tell you."_

_Kushina widened her eyes in momentary blank shock._

_"What?…"_

_He smiled wickedly._

_"It was their own fault. They all told me that I couldn't marry you, you were too much in love with that shit-head Minato."_

_"No, no… It's not his fault! Or theirs! Or anyone's!"_

_"He deserves to die! But…" he sighed, looking mildly frustrated._

_"NOOO! MINATO!"_

_"He ran away in the middle of the fire, just when I thought I had caught him… Well, at least all our family, but you and the little fuck that is your son, are dead!"_

_Kushina just stared horrified._

_"Kill them all. That was the sole solution, you see: no other way for us to be together!"_

_"But… WHY? I cared for you too!"_

_"YOU LIAR! YOU COULD NEVER CARE FOR BOTH OF US THE SAME WAY!" he suddenly enraged and then took a big breath, calming down._

_"This is not something you'd understand as long as you remain YOU. So don't worry, my love…" he caressed her cheek and got up getting a small blond bundle from a nearby chair "See? I spared him!"_

_She took her baby in her arms with emergency and making a split-second decision, she punched Takero, making him stumble in surprise – she took the opportunity and ran away, through the door but stopped once faced with a cliff and some small baskets laying around, probably from the fishermen._

_When she turned around, Takero was already there with a long katana in hands._

_"You BITCH! GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KILL THAT THING!"_

_He grabbed little Naruto and swung him over the cliff._

_"No…not my baby…please don't…" he swung harder "NO! NARUTO!NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she took him again and stood over the edge._

_He started running madly to them and Kushina did the one thing she could. She put her unconscious son in one of the baskets and jumped with him into the sea._

_"KUSHINAAAAAA!"_

_After a large freefall, she for some miracle found her way to the surface and saw her son in the basket, crying._

_"Mommy! Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

_"Naruto!" then she noticed she had been badly hurt on the left side of her abdomen and could hardly breathe without pain._

_She reached towards the basket and taking it, she swam as hard as she could to the coast._

_"Naruto-chan, calm down… mommy's here… we're getting to safety…"_

_Once they finally reached the coast, Kushina had already lost a large amount of blood and was facing the sky, Naruto crying at her side._

_"Mommy! I dunno where's daddy! Mommy! We're gonna be late to the party! Daddy's already there! He promised to take us to Disneyland! Why can't you move? Mommy!"_

_Kushina was crying softly._

_"Naruto-chan… I'm sorry, but we can't… take… you…" she panted "…there today…" she grabbed his hand._

_"Mommy, you're so cold!" he looked around "Why's Gamakichi not with us? He could warm you!" he cried even more "Where are we?"_

_She smiled slightly at the mention of the huge toad plushy Naruto which was given by Minato on his second day at the maternity._

_She continued smiling._

_But her glassy eyes didn't move anymore._

_"Mommy! I'm scared!"_

_"Mommy? Why won't you talk?..."_

_"Mommy!"_

_"MOMMYYY!"_

_"Why…"_

_Naruto turned around to see a hollow-eyed Takero staring at him._

_"You… not… but… when…?" Takero muttered blankly. He dropped his katana to the sand._

_He then grabbed Naruto's neck, squeezing it._

_"Cousin…Takero?...Why're you hurting me?..." he gasped in pain._

_"Hmm… a reason, you mean,,,"_

_He took a pensive pose._

_"Reason? You were born – there's nothing more to it."_

_"Wh-what?..." he was getting very short of breath and didn't have enough strength to struggle._

_"If only you weren't born… I could have loved her freely…" he looked at her corpse lying on the sand "I could have SAVED her!"_

_Naruto could not breath at this point anymore._

_"Die you son of the devil! I'll-"_

_A gun shot was heard._

_Naruto fell to the ground._

_Takero laughed and turned around._

_"So, late as usual… Minato."_

_There stood Minato panting heavily and holding a small pistol._

_"YOU BASTARD!" he looked at his wife and son "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_Minato had run as fast as he could once he saw the car that had both his son and wife flee from the mansion, but dizzy with the smoke, he took his time finding his own car, and asking hasty, urgent directions from people in the road had been difficult to trace them properly – once he had arrived he only saw his son being strangled by Takero and then shot him on the back, but his son was no longer moving._

_Takero smiled._

_"Well, if I'm going to Hell… I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" with an unseen strength for a fatally injured man, Takero lashed out at Arashi and sliced open his chest with the katana he had dropped to the sand._

_"Till later…" and he finally fell on the ground, coughed blood a few times and stopped ._

_"Damn… it…" Minato kneeled on the sand._

_"Daddy?..."_

_Minato's eyes widened… no, it couldn't be…_

_"DADDY!" Minato fell on his back and Naruto reached out to him._

_"Mommy's not moving Daddy! Mommy's so cold! You gotta go warm her quick! Why're you late?"_

_Minato smiled sadly and gently wiped a few tears off his son's eyes._

_"I'm sorry son… I'm always late… hey, tell Tsunade-hime to take care of you, alright? "_

_"Why, daddy?"_

_"Daddy?"_

_"DADDYYYYYY!"_

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Two months later, I moved in with my aunt and her boyfriend, Dan. They married a year later and adopted me as a couple, but once I was eleven I decided to go live on my own. Tsunade baachan's face reminded me too much of my dad. The survivors were very distant relations, they weren't at the party, because they couldn't come, were busy, etc and then they were all like 'What have we done?', 'We should have known Takero was a bad seed', 'We must take in the poor boy','We were all to blame', we, we, WE! It was already DONE, so why did they have to stick their noses in MY business? I'm glad Tsunade was included in the will… I would have gone nuts from all that shit…" He finished tiredly.<p>

Sasuke could hardly digest what he just heard… what a cruel past… no wonder Naruto was so self-withdrawn… his heart was aching for the smaller boy.

He hugged him tighter.

"I'm here for you, no matter what… you can always count on me and… thank you for telling me all this… Naruto…you're NEVER alone as long as I'm here… and I'll protect you till the day I die…"

Naruto, sniffing looked up at the stars with Sasuke's head resting on his shoulders.

_'Mom…Dad… I think… I think I have found… my most precious person in the world…'_

Naruto closed his eyes smiling and opened them again, slightly extricating his arms and held Sasuke's face in his hands, holding his questioning gaze.

Then he smiled.

"Sasuke…I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N:**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm also thinking of adding more couples in. Any suggestions on the pairings? Who do you think are in need of a mobile guardian as well? I will update the next chapter hopefully in a week or two. Sorry I'm not able to reply to each of your reviews. I will get on it soon. So please do continue to read and review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I'm interested to know what you guy's think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: LEMON ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 6**

**.: ****Back in Neji's room** **.:**

Neji was STILL frustrated.

Talk about a stressed guy.

"PUT those ON – GOT IT?" Neji hissed throwing some random jeans and a t-shirt from his closet to the naked red-head.

Ok, let's just get something straight here: When "random" and "Neji" are in the same sentence it's absolutely NOT your average 'random'. In this case it meant a 'random' Roberto Cavalli t-shirt and "random" Hugo Boss pants.

Back to our couple:

Neji, blushing, turned away, politely allowing Gaara get dressed in private and waited for a short moment.

"You done over there?," Neji asked with eyes closed

"…"

Ok, Neji is pissed. The lack of response was flaring up Neji's anger even more.

"OK, LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE PUNK, I DUNNO W-"

***smooch!***

With arms wrapped around Neji's slightly smaller frame, Gaara was kissing him again, thorooooooughly.

Then he started laying lopsided kisses randomly at his neck, suckling tenderly at Neji's collarbone.

"Aaahhh… no, stop...," Neji moaned.

Gaara gave a small chuckle as he nuzzled his head into Neji's neck.

"You smell good…"

Then he had the "audacity" of LICKING him there.

"I… said… hmm… STOP!"

The sudden shout must have pierced at least Gaara's left eardrum.

Neji pushed him away at an arm's distance.

"How-dare-YOU!"

Gaara sighed and went back over to sit on the bed.

"You're my master and I'm your love slave or lover, whatever you want to call me. I naturally lust over you, as it SHOULD be. My purpose here, right now, is to make you experience ALL kinds of pleasures."

*Grabs a manual out of nowhere*

"And most of them are of sexual nature," Gaara smiled.

"Hold on! But, What are you? Are you even human?"

"Only partially. I eat, drink and sleep, but I'm mostly a magical being. Don't worry I'm not some alien." He chuckled at his own joke.

Neji blushed at that.

***knock!knock!***

"Neji-niisan? I-it's tea time, c-can I come in? I brought some cookies a-and refreshments for y-your guest and you… I h-heard him when I was p-passing down the hallway…" stuttered Hinata's tiny voice through the door.

Neji panicked but kept his cool on the outside.

"Umm… sure, please come in, Hinata-sama."

She opened the door and smiled timidly.

"H-hello…"

Gaara, smiling slightly got up from the bed, took up the tea tray from Hinata's hands and placed it on a nearby coffee table and then leaned his head down to kiss her hand.

Neji's hand twitched at that for some reason.

"A pleasure to meet you."

Hinata looked ready to faint, blushing that hard.

"L-Likewise!"

She hurriedly turned back to the door.

"If you could p-please excuse m-me…"

She walked out of the room, closed the door and walked away in a fast pace.

Gaara laughed.

"Cute."

When he turned to Neji, his expression turned to one of surprise.

"You're angry."

"I'm not! You're just giving me a nasty headache!" he spat.

"You're attracted to me" He said calmly sipping his cup of tea.

Neji turned to him in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. "

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"In some ways, yes, but being sick doesn't affect my foresight, I assure you."

Neji stopped still.

"What… are you talking about?..."

Gaara smirked.

"How about if I show you?" and before Neji could understand what was going on he was being straddled to the bed. "Let me prove my undying love for you…" Gaara purred near his ear.

'_That is ONE inhuman strength! Damn it!'_

Getting some towels after writing something on the mobile phone, Gaara locked Neji's wrists and knees to the bed posts.

"Let me show you what I'm capable of"

Gaara smirked. He started pinching Neji's nipples, slightly painfully.

"DON'T!"

Gaara smiled evilly.

"Why, we've just barely begun…" he placed a gag ball in Neji's mouth, as said one struggled, wide-eyed, disbelieving the situation.

"Much better now…"

Gaara lowered himself over Neji and started licking his nipples and occasionally biting, Neji's eyes were starting to sting from the amount of self-control he had to use just to simply NOT moan at that guy's wonderful ministrations.

Gaara switched nipples and at the same time produced a whip out of thin air.

Neji's eyes widened in… dare he say "fear"?

He shook his head violently.

Gaara chuckled.

"Believe me, once you've had the first taste, you'll want nothing else… but this time I won't use it as "usual", per say. Slowly, master… sloooowly…"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Gaara smirked.

"Take a wild guess where I'm sticking it in."

Neji started trashing around.

Ripping off the rest of his clothing and leaving the pale-eyed boy naked, Gaara licked his lips in appreciation.

"You work out, huh? Nice…"

_'Where did THAT come from?_' Neji thought in bewilderment.

_'So… Oh, yeaaaaaaaaah… hmmmm…. Feels good… No… WAIT, IT DOESN'T !'_

Gaara started licking Neji's navel and then heard some knocks on the door… apparently one of the maids was coming in for the daily cleaning…

"Tch… We'll have to hurry this up…" Gaara looked murderous right now, staring at the door as if he wanted to burn holes through it… then he looked back at Neji's lower half "My, my… it seems the lube is ready"

Neji, sweating, panting and half-dizzy stared at his own erect penis amazed.

_'Shit… he actually managed to turn me on?'_

Gaara looked at the whip with longing and then sighed, putting it aside, mumbling regretfully to himself.

And next moment he coated his own fingers with Neji's pre-cum who moaned VERY loud for the first time that evening.

Smirking he licked Neji's entrance, never letting go of the eye-lock.

That just turned both boys on even more.

Once thoroughly pleased, he then inserted one finger.

Neji moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"You like that, huh? You like pain just as much as I like to give it… good… No wonder you were chosen to be my master…" Gaara smiled, and I mean SMILED, not smirked or anything of the sort!

Suddenly Neji thought, for the first time, that there were actually men that were beautiful, in the true sense of the word.

And then he gagged since something HUGE was inserted inside of him, he looked down… uh oh… _NO WAY that THING in gonna fit in! Get out! Get out! Shoo! Shoo!_

_Ooooooh…_

This was actually kinda nice and – Ohhhhh! He hit it again!

But just WHAT the hell was he hitting?

"Prostrate glandule. It gives us one heck of a sexual pleasure, but it is also one of our main death origins." Gaara laughed out loud at the look on Neji's face when it turned from shocked to aroused.

Up and down, there goes the swing and – sorry, penis… the hell?

But it felt so amazing so… wait… I'm gonna…

The gag ball was finnaly removed from Neji's mouth as he cried out in a full-fledged homosexual orgasm. Gaara after a few more thrusts gave in, too, then he collapsed over Neji's body.

At the entrance the maid had finally opened the door and stood there staring at the both of them, gapping like fish outta water.

"Neji…sama…?"

Neji was so flustered that he hid his face on Gaara's chest, surprising this one who (for some reason) blushed at this action.

"I'm so gonna kill you…"

"Not now, she's got a camera *smirk* cheeeese..."

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N:** Thanks for following and favouring the story so far. And I'm sorry for the wait, again. Reviews with your thoughts are highly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter.** Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Mobile Phone Guardian

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Phone Guardian<strong>

by Yougurholic

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was lying down on his bed with his arms around his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

Sasuke was still asleep beside him. To his embarrassment, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist.

He sighed as he remembered last night's event when he had shared his past to Sasuke. He still felt a bit doubtful though but he could not help feeling safe and protected when Sasuke was with him. He could still remember the warmth when Sasuke held him in his arms. It was such a blissful feeling.

Naruto turned his head to look at his alarm clock. It was 6:55 a.m., five more minutes before the alarm would go off, waking Sasuke up and five more minutes before he had to get ready for the swimming competition for this very day.

Today was going to be a dreadful day for him. He still felt afraid and nervous about the swimming competition. He cringed with fear as he remembered Sakura's boisterous monstrous face. He was definitely sure that Sakura was up to something to make his life incredibly more miserable.

He sighed tiredly as he tried to pry Sasuke's pale, slender arms off him. But to his dismay, Sasuke reacted by hugging him tighter than ever before-

"Sa...suke...cough...I...can't...BREATH!" gasped Naruto as his face began to slowly turn purple in color.

"Mmm...?" mumbled Sasuke who was still half asleep.

**RRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG! RRRIINNGGGG!** (The alarm)

Sasuke yawned slowly as he opened his eyes. His eyes widened to find a blue faced blonde who was gasping for air in his arms. He quickly took his arms away from Naruto to let the poor boy breath.

"-Gasp-...SASUKE...-gasp-...-cough-... Are you seriously trying to kill me?!" yelled Naruto with a slight hoarseness in his voice from the lack of breath.

"Sorry.." mumbled Sasuke as he adorably rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Naruto blushed at the sight. Sasuke SERIOUSLY looked cute like that.

Sasuke grinned as he caught sight of Naruto's flushed face. He licked his lips hungrily as he leaned towards Naruto to give him a morning kiss.

"Sasuke, I..." said Naruto as he too leaned a bit forward to capture Sasuke's lips on his own.

Their lips were merely just inches apart when.

(Answering machine)

***Beep* **

"Hey, Naruto! This is Kiba! WAKE UP! You're going to be late for school! You better not start whining, 'cause you're the one who asked me to wake you up! Hello? Are you there? Don't make me come and get you, Naruto..." warned Kiba as his loud voice echoed around the room.

Sasuke sighed as he got up and slowly walked into the bathroom to get ready while Naruto picked up the phone.

'_Why is there always something that ruins my precious moments with Naruto?_' thought Sasuke sadly with a slight pout on his face.

'_THE GODS ARE AGAINST ME!' _

"Geez...I'm UP, I'm up! Stop shouting on the phone, idiot!" Naruto shouted back as he shut off the phone and slowly got out of his bed.

He looked into the bathroom and saw Sasuke who was busy brushing his teeth near the sink.

_Wait a moment… I didn't buy Sasuke a toothbrush! Then...that means...' _

"TEME! SASUKE! How dare you use that toothbrush...That's mine!" yelled Naruto as he rushed in the bathroom.

Sasuke merely smirked as he raised the toothbrush high, out of the blonde's reach.

"Give that back!" shouted Naruto as he jumped continuously to get his toothbrush.

"Dobe," grinned Sasuke.

* * *

><p>~Somewhere outside Naruto's house~<p>

An old lady was walking past with her little white poodle when a loud voice bellowed from the house.

**"SASUKE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE MY PANTS!"**

The voice so loud that it made her cringe and shiver with fright...

'What did the owner of that voice do everyday to be able to yell that loudly? '

Her poor poodle yelped with fright and was soon sprinting away, dragging the poor old lady along with it.

* * *

><p>~In School~<p>

Naruto grumbled with frustration. How dare Sasuke do this to him!

~Flashback~~

_"Sasuke, where's my shirt?!"_

_"I don't know," smirked Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, where did you hide all my boxers?!"_

_"Noooooooo idea," shrugged Sasuke._

_"Bastard! WHERE ARE MY SWIMMING-TRUNKS?!"_

_"..."_

_"SAAAASSSUUKKEEE!"_

~End of Flashback~

Naruto eyed angrily at Sasuke who was happily dragging him into the School gym.

Before they entered the gym where the swimming pool was, they quickly entered the locker room to change into their swimming-trunks.

As Naruto went through his bag for his swimming-trunks, he had the shock of his life. He found that his swimming-trunks had been swapped with something that looked exactly like a leather thong, the same kind that Sasuke wore during the time in the hotel.

"Sasuke! What exactly did you do to my swimming-trunks?!" growled Naruto.

"Just wear it, Naruto. It looks good on you. Wear it, for me." smiled Sasuke who had a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"SASUKE!"

"Hey, you two! Get changed. We're starting the competition soon so please do hurry up!" said a middle-aged man with a beard. The man had a whistle around his neck, and he slightly chewed the end of the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, Azuma-sensei," said Naruto as he went into one of the locker rooms to change.. When he was changed into his "swim-wear", he walked out, just in time to see that Sasuke was already changed into his swimming-trunks… DAMN HIM!

"Hmmm...You look really delicious, Naruto," smirked Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>~In the pool gym~<p>

Everyone was gapping at the sight of Naruto. Some were even having nosebleeds. They never imagined that Naruto would have a body like blushed furiously as he caught sight of everyone gapping at him with their jaws wide open. Some were even drooling! What the HECK!

'SASUKE IS SO DEAD! '

As he walked side by side with Sasuke towards the judges table to mark their attendance, in a flick of a moment, he felt himself being pushed away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think of my bikini? It's the latest trend!" squealed Sakura in her annoying way.

"Sakura..." hissed Sasuke

Sakura was really getting on his nerves.

Sakura looked at Naruto's swim-wear with an evil grin...

An evil idea had suddenly popped into her head. She was sure it would work! This was the sake of undying love for Sasuke!

She quickly let go of her grip on Sasuke's arms, much to his relief and, with a snap of her fingers, one of her minions kneeled down before her with a pair of sharp scissors.

Without Naruto or Sasuke's notice, she carefully snipped a bit of Naruto's thong, making sure that it would tear when Naruto began swimming.

'This will definitely ruin Naruto's pride and ego,' thought Sakura evilly.

Naruto felt a shiver in his spine. He felt an evil presence lurking behind him. He turned around just to see Sakura suspiciously happily smiling at him.

'Something bad is totally going to happen,' shivered Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
